Gumball Watterson
Gumball (formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson is the protagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High, with his adopted brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. As of "The Shell," Gumball is dating Penny Why He Rocks # Gumball is a very imaginative person. Despite his mediocre academic performance, he can be surprisingly brilliant when it comes to formulating all sorts of mischievous schemes. # Gumball is also pretty optimistic. Despite his cynicism towards society itself, as seen in episodes such as "The Bumpkin" and "The Money," he is still fairly positive in what to expect out of people (though there are exceptions). When his family is financially suffering in "The Money," he reminds them of the joys of family and pushes them to be more optimistic. In "The Others," he is quick to reject Clare's notion of "no happy ending," only wanting to see her have a happy ending (no matter how forced it was). He's also happy to help others, as seen in "The Void," "The Upgrade," and "The Slide," in which in all three he went great lengths to assist Molly, Bobert, and Rocky, respectively. # In general, Gumball is very protective of his loved ones. On multiple occasions, he is quick to go into a sort of "over-protective" mode whenever anybody tries to hurt his siblings, Darwin and Anais, as seen in "The Parasite," in which he tried to nearly poison Jodie when he thought she was hurting Anais, or in "The Rerun,"in which he aimlessly tried to attack Robout of rage when Darwin died. # He's generally portrayed as very fun loving and creative. # His design is absolutely great. Bad Qualities # His mishaps get himself into a mess. # Gumball has a very sarcastic nature. He's quick to diffuse all sorts of quips towards others, ranging from fairly harmless to sometimes blunt and rude. As demonstrated in episodes such as "The Stories" and "The Test," these snarky comments are impulsive. # Gumball also has a fairly massive ego, which seems to be a fault of his. When it's not tamed properly, his ego can drive him to do some pretty jerky things. Darwin tapping into his musical talents in "The Triangle" caused Gumball to have short-lived jealousy towards him before he realized he was wrong. His ego also explains his relationship with Alan; the fact that Alan is so effortlessly loved drives Gumball to expose him for being scummier than he lets on (which later turns out to be accurate). This ego also makes him very sensitive, as seen in "The Meddler," in which he an becomes an emotional wreck when he is told his cheerleading performance was terrible. # He was far more wimpy in the first season, often panicked or cried so much. # He can be very obnoxious sometimes. Videos Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Anti-heros Category:2010s Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Dumb characters Category:Musical Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Beware The Nice Ones Category:Self-Aware Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters that are super lazy Category:Characters that have traveled through time Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Characters Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Characters Category:Internet Memes Category:2020s Characters Category:Irish characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters